Electronic displays have become useful for not only indoor entertainment purposes, but are now being utilized for indoor and outdoor advertising/informational purposes. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, OLEDS, and many other flat panel displays are now being used to display information and advertising materials to consumers in locations outside of their own home or within airports, arenas, stadiums, restaurants/bars, gas station pumps, billboards, and even moving displays on the tops of automobiles or on the sides of trucks.
The rapid development of flat panel displays has allowed users to mount these displays in a variety of locations that were not previously available. Further, the popularity of high definition (HD) television has increased the demand for larger and brighter displays, especially large displays which are capable of producing HD video. The highly competitive field of consumer advertising has also increased the demand for large displays which are positioned outdoors, sometimes within direct sunlight or other high ambient light situations (street lights, building signs, vehicle headlights, and other displays). In order to be effective, outdoor displays must compete with the ambient natural light to provide a clear and bright image to the viewer.